


Jelly Dance

by WalkingTVs



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Dance of the Moonlight Jellies (Stardew Valley), Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, not explicitly romantic but can be read that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingTVs/pseuds/WalkingTVs
Summary: The farmer wraps up their first summer in the valley.
Relationships: Sebastian (Stardew Valley) & Farmer, Sebastian (Stardew Valley) & Reader, Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Farmer, Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Jelly Dance

The beach was dark and chilly. A crisp ocean breeze beckoning in the end of summer and beginning of fall, the harvest season. The farmer was equal parts excited and apprehensive about their first fall in the valley. There was so much to do and so little time in the day. A shiver ran down their spine. They wrapped themself tighter in their jacket to stave off the wind. 

The whole town had shown up for this traditional end of summer celebration, the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies. Creaks and groans echoed from the ancient wooden pier. Jas and Vincent ran up and down, chasing each other and getting dirty looks from those wary of the creaking wood.

Mayor Lewis moved up to the side of the farmer. 

“I hope you’ve had a good first summer in the valley, farmer.” His voice was low, trying not to break the contemplative atmosphere of the night. 

“I have, thank you. Everyone has been very welcoming.” 

The mayor's eyes crinkled “Some more than others.” He glanced over to the second pier, where Sebastian, Sam, and Abigail were talking. The farmer was glad the pier was dark enough to hide their blush from the meddling old man. 

“Yeah…” The farmer’s eyes lingered on Sebastian.

“Time to release the boat, I’m thinking.” Mayor Lewis leaned over the edge of the deck to push the solid wooden candle boat out into the ocean. He retreated back to the wall of Willy’s house, leaving the farmer at the front of the pier. 

Dozens of blue jellies breached the horizon, glowing softly. Blue light reflected onto the faces of the townspeople closest to the water. A single green jellyfish floated close to the poles of the dock. The others stayed away from the dock, but this one stubbornly remained close to the dock, right in front of the farmer. The green jelly bobbed up and down right at the surface. The farmer’s eyes were fixed on the square top of it, watching the many tendrils spiraling towards the deep… They learned further off the pier, stretching out their hand slowly, gently, to touch the smooth glowing cap of the rare jelly.

“I heard that the jellies are toxic, the green ones are the worst.” A low voice spoke right next to the farmer’s ear. They jerked their hand quickly away from the jelly. The jelly floated away. 

“You scared me!” The farmer whipped around and knocked Sebastian in the shoulder. He stumbled back a little, laughing. The farmer smiled, reveling in being one of the people that could make this recluse smile. 

“Sam pulled that on me last year, but he pushed me off the pier too.”

“Well, aren’t I lucky, then”

“Yeah, I'm such a gentleman, aren't I?”

“Uh-huh, sure.” The farmer laughed and gave Sebastian a sideways glance.

He stuffed his hands deep into his hoodie pockets, the blue light from a few remaining jellies illuminating his crooked smile. The two stood close, watching the last jellies drift away on a current, the last holds of summer officially gone and fall just around the corner.


End file.
